


he is the sunlight

by Spades



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mention of kids, Tony Feels, Written for an RP partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has his arm curved around Bruce's middle, his face pressed tight up against the rough grind of coarse hair and is wound up in everything that is him. He is breathing in everything that is this brick wall of a man. The two kids were asleep for the night, leaving them alone and tangled up in front of the gentle heat that washed reds and oranges over them from behind a glass pane of safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> written for a role play partner! It's been a year and well... /woobs.  
> :D

He has his arm curved around Bruce's middle, his face pressed tight up against the rough grind of coarse hair and is wound up in everything that is him. He is breathing in everything that is this brick wall of a man. The two kids were asleep for the night, leaving them alone and tangled up in front of the gentle heat that washed reds and oranges over them from behind a glass pane of safety. 

His heart was in his throat and he wants to tell the other man what a picture of perfection they made, right then and there, that there was nothing he'd rather do than lay there in his arms, that this was where he belonged. His too fast mind stuttered and slowed as he felt the gently lub-dub of the physicist's pulse against the tip of his nose.

He knew he always got caught up with the things that always tried to drag them apart. Even they, themselves, tried to push and rip them apart because both thought themself too broken, undeserving and everything in between and yet moments like these kept them wrapped up tight in each other, unwilling to release the other from whatever pain they had inflicted this time. Opposite and the same, pulling in and sending the other away in a dance that made zero sense for either of them. 

They were supposed to be so smart, so knowledgeable, they were geniuses for godsake, though sometimes Tony didn't think they were as smart as either would like to think. He smiles though, because they were perfect in their imperfections, they were amazing, wonderful, just like they had always said they would be. 

He nuzzles sweetly against the man's throat and lets one of his strong hands move to stroke through the thick waves and a soft smile paints itself across his face as he suddenly pushes Bruce onto his back. He crawls on top of him and knows that in that moment that if they were wrong, he didn't want to ever be right.


End file.
